Raven's New Start
by animeluver4ever
Summary: Sequel to Raven Falls in Love. -COMPLETED- A story about Raven and a girl trying to just love each other while getting through the complications that come along.
1. Fiona's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or anything related to Zoids, I did not create it either...but I wish. Hey, a girl can dream, can't she? Anyways, this will apply for the whole rest of this story, just to tell ya.  
  
Ok, well, here's the sequel to Raven Falls in Love! You'll have to read it to sort of understand this story... I think I'll do a lot better on this (hopefully...)  
  
Anyways, here's chapter 1!!!  
  
Raven's New Start  
  
Fiona's Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fiona lay in her bed, thinking of her one time love. She had liked this guy before, but was too embarrassed to tell anyone but Moonbay and Melinda. 'I hope she forgot about what I said...' She thought. Fiona turned over, and saw Van on another bed, sleeping peacefully and deeply. She had once loved him too, but he didn't show enough feelings back toward her, so they just decided to demote to friends again.  
  
She sighed. 'I wish I hadn't fallen in love at all, then I wouldn't be hurt.' She thought about Melinda running away, searching for Raven. "He's dead Melinda, you won't find him." She whispered into her pillow.  
  
Finally, Fiona closed her eyes and went into a light sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Raven woke up, and found an empty space next to him. He looked up and saw Melinda standing at the mouth of their cave, watching the sunrise. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him. A slight breeze made their hair rise, her long jet-black hair billowing behind her.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" Raven asked.  
  
"I thought about paying a visit to Moonbay. I need to talk to her a while. And Fiona too, I gotta see some friends soon, Raven. I can't stay here isolated from the rest of the world all the time."  
  
Raven shifted his weight. "Well, I guess you can go."  
  
"We're going together, weirdo."  
  
"No, we can't. I have been claimed dead for the last month. So it'll be kinda weird to see a dead person walking around. And people will freak out, since I'm, you know... me."  
  
Melinda 'playfully' hit Raven. "Oh, come on! All's you have to do is tell the truth! The truth never hurt anyone! Well, except for some things.....but, I don't want to get into that."  
  
Raven rubbed his arm where Melinda had hit him. "I'm not going."  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"No, and that's my final answer." Raven stated. Then he sat down on a rock and stared at Melinda.  
  
"WHAT are you staring at?" Melinda inquired.  
  
"You, silly."  
  
"Don't 'silly' me, you jerk."  
  
"Jeez, just calm down a little bit."  
  
"I don't have to!"  
  
"Why are you so moody today?"  
  
"WHY are you asking me dumb questions?"  
  
"I'm not asking dumb questions."  
  
"Yes, you are, Raven."  
  
"How is 'Why are you so moody' a dumb question, huh?"  
  
"Because-because-it just is, ok?!"  
  
Melinda glared at Raven, while Raven only stared ceaselessly at Melinda. Then they both smiled, slowly, and then grinned at each other.  
  
"So you're going to come along, right?"  
  
"Whoever said I was?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well...just come, ok? For me, pleeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
"No." He said sternly.  
  
"Oh fine, you big fat meanie poopoo butt."  
  
Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Big fat meanie poopoo butt?"  
  
"Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhh...what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Well, it's...weird."  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
"I've never heard that insult before."  
  
"Yes, you have."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just a couple seconds ago."  
  
"Well, I've never heard it before you said it."  
  
They stared at each other again.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeease come with me? Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasy cheesy?"  
  
Raven rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fine, I'll go with you..."  
  
"YAY!!!" Melinda shrieked. Then she ran over to Raven and gave him a tight hug (which he sort of enjoyed) and then coaxed him to her Hellcat.  
  
She jumped into the cockpit and got her seatbelt. Raven fastened his too, and Shadow fused with her Hellcat. (I'm not sure if that's actually possible...but someone tell me if it's not right and I PROMISE I won't ever do that again ;) Ok, back to the story!).  
  
Melinda slammed the levers forward and they were off like a rocket toward a base.  
  
~*~  
  
Fiona sat at a kitchen table drinking coffee in her reserved area. Van, Moonbay, Fiona, and Irvine got a special area that was meant only 'special' people only. It was complete with a bedroom each, a big Jacuzzi, a good- sized kitchen with a variety of food choices, and nice sized living room with a large TV and extremely comfy couches.  
  
Moonbay and Irvine came in side-by-side, grabbed a cup of coffee each, and sat down. Moonbay took a sip and said, "Why does Van get these nice rooms each time we stay at some base?"  
  
"Because I defeated the Deathsaurer and saved the whole world." Van said as he busted through, looking extremely happy at the moment.  
  
"Actually, technically, we all helped defeat the Deathsaurer, it just so happens that you got to deliver the last blow to it." Irvine commented, then took a long gulp of his coffee.  
  
"Well...You're just saying that because you're jealous!" Van yelled accusingly.  
  
"Jealous? Van, have you ever seen me jealous?" Irvine asked matter-of- factly.  
  
"Oh, PLEANTY of times! Remember that one time-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Fiona screamed.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Fiona. She was looking down and holding her head as if she were hearing voices in her head.  
  
"Fiona, are-" Van stopped after almost being hit by Fiona's flailing arm.  
  
"Just be quiet!" She snapped. Van raised his eyebrows. This was her first time acting annoyed.  
  
She shut her eyes tight, gasped, and fainted.  
  
Well, there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry I took such a long break, but now I think that around May I will start making regular updates.  
  
Review!!! (It would be greatly appreciated!) 


	2. Raven Is Insulted

Hey Raven lovers!!! *Gives you a big hug* I'm just really happy because I got so many reviews for the first chapter! Weee! I didn't think you guys would be so quick to read it and review! I'm just so happy and surprised! You guys got me all motivated now to write more now! Yay!  
  
Raven's New Start  
  
Raven Is Insulted  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Crap." Irvine said, as he neatly caught Fiona before she hit the ground. He leaned her back onto the chair, making her balance herself.  
  
"...What was that all about? I've never seen her so ticked." Van stated.  
  
"I don't think she's ever been mad. Or at least shown it." Moonbay informed, confused.  
  
"Why was she concentrating so hard?" Van thought aloud.  
  
"Gee, do you think I'm physic or something?" Moonbay vented.  
  
"I'm just thinking aloud, smart one!" Van replied. "Hmph!" was Moonbay's reply.  
  
"You guys..." Irvine started. He finally got Moonbay and Van's attention. "Why do you think she was so upset? C'mon, just think about it. Hasn't she been a little, well, off, lately?"  
  
"Hmmm...Come to think of it, she has been zoning out a little, and been quieter than usual." Van said.  
  
"Maybe she's a little lovesick." Moonbay teased, nudging Van a little. Van glared at her. "We made an agreement that there would be no hard feelings and we would only think of each other as friends."  
  
"Whatever." Moonbay said with an eye roll to go along with it.  
  
Irvine noticed Fiona's eyes twitch, then slowly open. "You're comin' round."  
  
Fiona's big, ruby red eye were suddenly open. She blinked, looking at everyone. "I'm sorry I've been so bad to you guys." She said, then got up. "I'll just go, um, back to my room now, ok?" She said in a quieter tone than earlier.  
  
Once she got to her room, she locked it, to make sure no one came in. She got a notebook from a beautiful brown box that would have never been noticed because it just blended in with the other decorations.  
  
Fiona opened the plain blue covered notebook to an empty page.  
  
She grabbed a pencil and started writing:  
  
Saturday, July 17 (AN: um...I'm actually not sure what year it is, so I'll leave it out. ^_^)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You won't believe what just happened!...  
  
It was a truly happy moment. I will not give up hope now!!! I hope nobody gets in the way!!!  
  
~Fiona  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Melinda nearly fell asleep in her Hellcat. Raven flicked the back of her head, keeping her awake.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and said, "How can you like, stay awake in this heat?"  
  
"I pretty much lived in this kind of weather, so it's just like...home to me." Raven answered. Then he looked up, with a smirk, but Melinda couldn't see it. "How are you going to find Fiona, Moonbay, Van, and Irvine, Mel?"  
  
The thought suddenly struck her like lightning. She started to feel stupid, even if she was in front of her long-time boyfriend. "Um, uh, I'll like..." She suddenly grinned, because a light bulb just licked. "I'll phone them!"  
  
Raven settled deeper into his chair. "Hon, where are you going to find them? And how do you know what number to call?"  
  
Suddenly, that light bulb in Melinda's head just popped. She turned around to face him and said, "I hate you."  
  
Raven's smirk broadened. "That's what everybody thinks of me. You make no difference."  
  
Melinda sighed and went back to piloting. "Is there ANY way to insult you?"  
  
"Nope. Nobody has ever insulted me." Raven retorted, examining his short, dirty fingernails.  
  
"Are you SURE? I seem to remember a time when you told me that you lost your temper while battling Van at one time, when he BEAT you?" Melinda said delicately, totally rubbing it in.  
  
Raven's smirk instantly faded away and he sat up in his chair. "So?! I was careless when I was young, and too cocky. I'm not like that anymore!"  
  
Melinda flopped back into her chair, sighed, and said, "You know, ever since we left 'home', you haven't cracked a smile yet. What's the deal?"  
  
Raven narrowed his eyes slightly, though Melinda still couldn't see it, and said, "Well, let's see, I was FORCED to come along on this 'trip', you tried to insult me, you DID insult me, and now you're asking me WHY haven't smiled yet?!" Raven got louder ever second, but not too loud. Just enough to make Melinda realize what was happening.  
  
"I'm sorry Raven!" Melinda said carelessly.  
  
"Like you really mean it." He muttered while settling back into his seat. They sat silent for a while, as Melinda thought how she was going to locate Van and his gang, while Raven thought about how Melinda had persuaded him into this.  
  
He sighed, lowered his head, and was just about to drift off to sleep when suddenly Melinda jumped in her seat in excitement, shrieking that she had just gotten the prefect idea.  
  
"Now what do you want woman?" He muttered as he repositioned himself from his comfortable place.  
  
*~*~*  
  
So, how was that for a second chapter? I'm just glad that I was able to write. ^_^ I'm just getting motivation everywhere these days!!! So yeah, anyways, review please!!! 


	3. Memories

Weeeeeeh! So many nice reviews! So many saying Raven and Melinda are cute!!! Hehe, I like reviews like that! So. Yeah. Here's chapter 3. Hee hee. (Don't ask why I'm so happy…I don't even know why)

Raven's New Start

Memories

Chapter 3

Fiona strode proudly past Van. He looked up at her from his crescent, a questioning look in his eyes. He grabbed another crescent and followed her, silently. He watched her go to the zoid hanger and………get into his Shield Liger. 

"Fiowa!!! Whuff are you fooing?!" Van shouted through a half eaten crescent. (Translation: Fiona!!! What are you doing?!)

Fiona smirked at him and answered: "Going somewhere. I'll be back by tonight." Then she jumped into the cockpit and drove away. Van ran helplessly after her. "But I have to TRAIN today!!!" He yelled at the Liger. Van kicked dust. 

Fiona expertly piloted the Liger. _'Raven_, _I_ know _that you'll do good this time.'_ She smiled at the thought. 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

"Let's stop for a drink." Raven said, spotting a small oasis. "Sure." Melinda answered while stopping Midnight. They jumped out, bottled some water, pulled out a pouch and sprinkled some of its contents into their water and shook their water bottles. 

While they shook, Raven asked: "Where'd you learn to make that powder to make the water clean?" 

Melinda stopped shaking, opened it up and took a sip while thinking. She recapped it and answered, "I think an old village woman told me. She specialized in herbs and making medicines. I pretty much learned everything from her or my mom."

"Your dad?" He asked.

Melinda looked down. "He died. In an accident. They were making a bridge across a big river, and he made a wrong step and fell into it. The river carried him away, and he didn't know how to swim. I'm pretty sure he's………dead." 

Raven felt a small pang of guilt for asking that question and making her remember bad times. 

Melinda then felt homesickness surge through her. She held back tears as she remembered her village, her friends, and her siblings, but especially her mother. Her mom was like the sun to her, giving her life, hope, and happiness. Melinda was very attached to her mother, and had always thought about her when she was Raven's 'captive'. She had shown no emotions on the outside but inside she was lifeless, crying, and hopeless. She had to stay strong, so not to show Raven a weakness. When in bed alone, she often cried herself to sleep. But the past few weeks she had temporarily forgotten them. 

Melinda had wanted to visit them ever since she had gotten her own Zoid, but other things made her forget. She wanted to know how many had actually died and if there were any survivors let alone a village. 

"HEY!!!" Raven yelled, snapping his fingers in her face. 

Melinda came out of her head and back to reality. "Can I pilot the Hellcat now?!" He asked impatiently. Melinda looked him straight in the eye. "Her name is Midnight, not 'the hellcat'. Got it?!" She snapped. 

Raven folded his arms across his chest. He looked right back at her, an old part of himself back in his eyes, the _mean_ Raven. 

"Did I say something to offend you?" He asked in that same drawling voice that he had last used a year ago. 

"No." Melinda said promptly. 

"Then why are you being so defensive?" He asked softly. 

"Never mind, let's just go." Melinda said, while walking away. Raven grabbed her. 

"What's wrong? What did I do? What did I say?" Raven asked. 

Melinda stared back blankly at him, as if he were some foreign thing. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I've just got to think it for a while."

Raven stared right back, then let her go. They got in the zoid and Melinda went back to thinking of her old life, her past, wondering if there were any remains at all. 

She remembered her old life, her old family and friends, and then………her old fiancée. Or maybe even her fiancée. That definitely flipped her stomach. 

_Oh god, I hope no one remembers. Or at least we can sort things out. _

Her fiancé was Ray, 11 years older than Melinda, but rich. In her village it was a tradition to let the parents choose whom their daughters are to wed. Ultimately, men just had to look good enough for both the parents and daughter. Ray was very nice, and handsome too. Melinda thought him a little cute, but just too old. She had to agree though; it was that or some other guy that was richer, but uglier, and very rude. Her parents thought that she would be much happier with Ray. Melinda was going to wed him in a month, but then Raven struck. 

_He had let me escape that marriage. _

She looked out the cockpit, where she saw the endlessness of the desert. 

 _No, he only let me avoid I; if Ray is still unwed and my mom is alive._ She thought reluctantly. Melinda sighed heavily.

Then she thought of Raven, who was the one who attacked her village. She held a grudge against him for that, but not one that would get in the way of their relationship. 

"Hey, Raven? Do you remember where you found me?" Melinda asked cautiously. 

Raven snorted. "Why do you care _now? _"

Melinda glared at him, but he couldn't see it. "_Because _I want to know some things." Melinda retorted. 

Raven turned around, gazing at her steadily. "Why? Just tell me."

Melinda returned his gaze, her voice steady. "I don't know. I just need to go there. Do you remember?"

Raven turned around. "Of course I do. How could I forget?"

That was the 3rd chapter. I'm glad I get so many nice reviews from you guys. ^_^ So, could I please have a few more of them for this chapter? Pleasy cheesy?


	4. What's Wrong?

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the little updates! But…school's almost over and all of my teacher's are giving me last minute projects. I hate it when they do that. :P Anyways, I've also sort of lost momentum in writing my story, to tell you the truth…but it'll come back, like always. I promise I'll finish this story. And I just realized something really really really really really really bad. I haven't given Melinda an age yet! (At least I don't think…) *sigh* That is so sad! I can't believe that…that's usually the first thing I write in my story. I guess I'll just choose the age now (Tell me please if it sounds like her age)

Raven's New Start

What's Wrong?

Chapter 4

Melinda sighed heavily. She would finally get these burdens taken away…or get it heavier. She cringed at the thought, and thought about Raven instead. She sighed heavily again. 

Things were bad with them. Really bad. They sort of demoted to friends, just as Fiona and Van had done. Irvine and Moonbay were together, happy as can be. Melinda felt like she was being torn in half. She didn't know why, but it was just a feeling. _It's a dumb feeling. It means nothing. _And yet, it meant so much to her. 

She was 17. She's been with Raven for half a year. His old self seemed to be coming back. It seemed they had been bickering even more ever since Raven asked to get back with her. They haven't kissed in over a month, which was a for sure bad sign, since they used to kiss every 10 minutes. _Why did I come looking for him? Why? Do I even love him anymore?_

_Do I just like the feeling of being protected, in his big, safe arms at night, with comfort from his large, warm, protective body? Is that it? Am I just LONELY?_

She sighed and rubbed her head. _Why is love so complicated? Or if it isn't, then why is my life complicated? _Melinda thought deeply about this. 

"Hey, some bandits are coming up. Do you want to fight them?" Raven said.

"It's up to you. You choose if you will or me." Melinda replied.

"I'll fight them then." He said, then sped up the Hellcat. There were 3 Command Wolf's and a single Saber Fang. (That's what it's called, right? I haven't watched Zoids in a while, so I'm a bit rusty on their names.) They all looked up and got into a battle position. They did some kind of formation, and waited for Raven, who was a little confused by this organized act, but ignored it. 

Raven went for the first Command Wolf in reach, and was suddenly attacked by each of the Zoids. He knocked the Saber Fang away, but the 2 Command Wolf's got him good. They had Raven held between them, leaning on him so he couldn't move. The first Command Wolf Raven was going to take out backed up while getting a really big gun out. 

"Raven, get out of their hold!" Melinda screamed.

"I can't move anywhere!" He yelled back. He kneeled down then suddenly sprang up, getting out of their hold. But they still had a paw caught between them, and down the Hellcat went. 

"We're gonna die!!!" Melinda yelled frantically.

Raven twisted around so they wouldn't land face first into the ground, instead they landed on their side. The Saber Fang came down on them, frantically stomping, smashing, doing anything to destroy them. And he was aiming for the cockpit the whole time. 

Raven aimed one of the guns where the brain cells of the Saber Fang should be and shot 5 times. It was instantly down. Raven pulled Midnight's leg out between the 2 Command Wolf's hold, and sprang for 3rd Command Wolf, which was about to fire at Raven. He took him down right when he shot, and narrowly missed the beam. It was like a mini version of a charged particle gun. Instead it hit one of the other Command Wolf's. Raven smashed the cockpit of the Command Wolf he was on and whipped around and caught the last Command Wolf in the head right on time. 

Melinda fell back into her seat. It was _scary_ being the passenger in the cockpit while in the middle of the battle. She felt like she was sure she was going to die throughout the whole battle. She sighed heavily and raggedly. 

"You ok?" Raven asked, twisting to look at her from his seat. She nodded her head yes. He sat back into his seat, and started saying to Melinda, "That was a charged particle gun. Not a real one, but a smaller kind. It's a lot less powerful, but it must still be pretty valuable, and these guys had to be pretty good if they could steal one."

"Whatever. Let's get on with our trip." 

Raven turned Midnight back on track and went full speed to Laken, Melinda's birthplace. 

Fiona closed her eyes. She felt the smooth running of the Blade Liger, barely making her bounce in her seat. She shifted in her seat. Van was a lot heavier than her and the seat had molded to his shape and weight, and it sunk down too low for Fiona. She was trying to figure out where Raven was. She could somehow feel him getting farther away from her. Her breathing was short because she was anxious. She _really_ wanted to see Raven. The crush was really serious now. 

'Dumb Melinda.' She thought. 'She ALWAYS has to get in the way!!!' A new voice came in. 

"Since WHEN has Melinda been in the way?" It asked.

'Well, ever since…ever since…I don't know, she just was like a barrier between us!!!' she protested in her head. "Just like I thought. You just want to blame her because SHE is Raven's girlfriend, not you!" The voice remarked. 

Fiona snorted. "Do you know what kind of girl you're turning into?" The voice inquired.

Fiona thought deeply of that comment. What _was _she thinking, trying to steal Melinda's boyfriend. She stopped the Blade Liger. "I knew you'd begin to see." The voice commented. With that, it disappeared. 

She sighed. "But why is it so impossible to be with him?!" She said quietly. 

She turned the Blade Liger around reluctantly, and she went back to the base. 

Raven and Melinda arrived at the village. It looked like nothing had happened, like Raven had not attacked a few months ago. They both jumped off and started heading toward the village. 

It looked like it had actually gotten smaller. But people were there. Melinda stopped to ask a woman a question. "Do you know if my mom is alive?"

The woman blinked at Melinda, startled to be asked such a question. "You know, uh, Becky? Becky Wilson?"

"Oh, a Wilson? I believe they are over on that hill…" She said, pointing to a small shack at the top of a hill. The hill had dry, brown scratchy grass, and there was a little dirt trail going up to the shack. "Thank you." Melinda said, and smiled sweetly at the lady.

Raven followed behind, a dark expression on his face. 

It took ten minutes to get up the hill. A few little girls of about age 3 sat in some green, soft grass, and were playing dolls. Some boys a few feet away were pretending to be swordsman, fighting off demons (she suspected). 

Raven and Melinda walked up to the doorway, and knocked. A woman bustled out. She was tall, thin, and very tan. She had a few wrinkles, and very bony hands, with thin, purse lips. 

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" She demanded. She had a high, hoarse, scratchy voice. 

"Um, I've come to see Becky." Melinda said.

The woman straitened. "Um? Is that the first word I've heard?"

"Uh, I mean, um. NO! I mean, uh, NO!" 

"No, you have no business with us."

"No."

"You do have business with us."

"No. I mean, yes, we do have business with you."

"And whom have you come to see?" A small smile spread across the old woman's face. 

"Becky. I have come to see Becky Wilson."

A big smile came upon the woman's face. A distinct smile, one that Melinda could have sworn she saw before…

"M-Mrs. Docks?" Melinda breathed. 

Mrs. Docks grinned. "Come here, child!" She said, opening her arms. 

Melinda grinned, and ran to embrace the woman. Raven went to the side of the shack, and leaned on it. There was no way he was going to get tangled up in these feminine emotions. 

"Melinda, child, I thought you were dead!!!" Mrs. Docks said, her eyes shining.

"I thought the same about you." Melinda whispered, a smile on her face that seemed that it would never go away. She was just so _happy_. 

"No, no, when that Zoid attacked, I was out at the Lake, teaching the children how to swim! It was far beyond that hill, so the Zoid couldn't have seen us. We also took the children with us, so they weren't harmed in the attack." Mrs. Docks explained. "But enough talk about this. Let's go inside and have some lemonade." She suddenly noticed Raven. 

She walked up to him. "And who is this handsome, strapping young man?" Mrs. Docks inquired.

Raven grinned at being called a 'handsome, strapping young man'. 

"What kind of posture is that? Come on now, stand up straight, shoulders back, chest out." She remarked, grabbing Raven and putting him in the posture she had described. 

"Oh, Mrs. Docks, you should leave him alone." Melinda commented. 

Melinda looked at Raven. He actually looked _taller_ now that he had stood up straight. 

Mrs. Docks nodded her head. She turned away. "Much better posture." She turned back at him. "And wipe that silly smirk off you're face, it makes you look evil. There, much better." 

Melinda looked at Raven. Once Mrs. Docks had turned to go into the shack, Raven slouched and clenched his fist.

"Raven, calm down. She's just used to people being…proper. Ok, just…go with it, please, for one day." Melinda begged. Raven glared at Melinda, then straightened, and followed Melinda into the shack. 

"Now…" Mrs. Docks said, pouring them lemonade. It was very sweet. "Why did you decide to come back to this wretched old village?"

"I wanted to see if my mom is still alive." Melinda said, after gulping down some lemonade. 

Mrs. Docks' face went pale. Melinda's mouth turned to a frown, and Raven started listening more intently. 

Mrs. Docks' eyes roved around the room while she answered, "Follow me."

 They followed her out of the shack and down the hill, Mrs. Docks walking briskly, Melinda getting worried, and Raven was also getting a little nervous, but of course didn't show it. 

Hmmm…I'm sort of heading towards a writers block, I believe… Anyhow, review please! And please remember to tell me if Melinda sounds about age 17 please! (I just CAN'T believe I forgot to give her an age!!!)


	5. Old Fires Rekindled

Raven's New Start

Old Fires Rekindled

Chapter 5

They walked into a large shack that had a little potion sign on the front.

Melinda stopped. "Oh, god…" She whispered, and then ran inside, with Mrs. Docks and Raven trailing behind her. 

Melinda stood in the middle of the room, looking teary-eyed at Mrs. Docks and Raven. He felt a pang of sadness. He'd only seen Melinda cry a few times, but this time was different. He saw her eyes and face start to get blotchy and red. 

Mrs. Docks led them into a room, where Melinda saw her mom. Only it didn't look like her mom. 

Melinda remembered her mom as pleasantly plump, with peachy skin and rosy cheeks, gray eyes that were always welcome and friendly, with graying hair that used to be a radiant brown; but Melinda saw skin and bone, no plumpness, pale skin, messy gray and white hair, pretty much a… dying woman. 

Melinda kneeled down next to the bed her mom was in, and took her hand. It felt almost stone cold. But there was still some warmth there…

"Mommy, I'm here…" She whispered. 

"J-Julianne…?" Becky whispered. 

"N-No mom, Melinda. It's me. You know, your 2nd child." Melinda cracked a weak smile, and rubbed her mother's hand to try to warm it up. 

Becky picked up her head to get a look at Melinda, and plopped it back down. "Melinda…dear…it's so good to see you." Melinda saw a tear trickle down her mother's cheek. She gently gave her a hug, then looked at her. 

"So…this is why I haven't died yet…the gods wanted me to live long enough to see you…" Her mom said, a small smile stretching across her face. Melinda could feel her mother's hand getting cold and limp.

"M-mommy?" Melinda whispered in a child like voice. She finally felt the hand get stone cold, and her breathing stopped. 

Raven felt sad that her mother had died, most likely because of him. He went over to Melinda and hugged her close, while Melinda cried on his chest. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. Raven's arms surrounded her, enveloping her. 

Melinda felt good to have someone to cry on. She liked the feeling of Raven's arms around her; she felt like she had an invincible shield around her. Mrs. Docks stood in the corner, tears rolling down her face. Raven looked down at Melinda, and saw her eyes and face blotched red, and her whole face wet from tears. 

Raven was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to comfort her, or what to do. But he did know that right now Melinda needed him. He was going to be her crutch for a while, and he wouldn't like that at all. 

_I'll live_ he thought. 

Fiona returned to the base, and Van was first to greet her. 

"WHAT were you thinking?! You could have destroyed my blade liger! MY blade liger!!! Don't you know how WORRIED I was?!" 

"Alright, I won't do it again, _mother._" Fiona retorted sarcastically.

"Don't you-WHAT?!" Van had an even angrier look on his face, deeply insulted. 

Fiona ran down the hall giggling like a little girl playing tag. Van was right behind her, desperately trying to catch her and tripping in his haste.

Fiona went down many hallways and took random turns, not realizing where she was going. Van was yelling insults at her, oblivious to the people who could hear and where he was going. 

Finally she found herself facing a wall, with no hall to turn into. They were at the very end of the base, the deserted area. She turned around and saw Van a few yards away. She sighed. _Game Over._

Van was strutting to her, breathing hard and a slightly angry face.

"Fiona-" He breathed. She smiled cutely and innocently to him. She started walking backwards, hit the wall, and went to the left to a corner. When she was cornered, they both stared at each other, Fiona thinking whether or not to duck under his arms and escape, Van thinking if he should be mad at Fiona. 

Then their eyes locked, and an old fire was kindled, for Van. He looked at Fiona a different way, more than a friend. 

Fiona couldn't stand the intensity of his stare, and looked away. The child-like attitude disappeared; she became her age. Van stepped closer. Fiona could have _sworn _his body heat was affecting her, making her face flush. 

Van leaned in close, startling Fiona, slowly closing his eyes and Fiona looked intensely at his and closed her eyes.

"Van, why were-" Moonbay's voice filled the hall, and Van and Fiona jumped away from each other like frightened rabbits. "Oh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She replied slyly. "You do know that this is the most least used part of the base, and nobody comes down here?" she added, a wicked grin on her face slapped on her face.

Both blushed a deep red.  "I'll just leave you two alone!" Moonbay said in a devilish tone. 

"W-we was just leaving, huh Fiona? Huh?" He stammered. 

This amused Fiona, even though she was embarrassed too. He was just so cute when he was embarrassed! She hid a smile and agreed with him. 

I don't think I did the sad scene very well. :P Oh well. I'm just that way. I can't make very emotional scenes. So anyways, I hope this was long enough and I'm sorry I've been really slow on updating. I'll try to speed things up a little. Now I have summer break, so now I probably will get more time to write. Ok, now I'll let ya go.

REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	6. On the Road Again

OK, ok, I know I haven't updated in like months and months and months, and I don't expect many reviews. But I will truly try to finish the story. I'm being busy with school, with me being in honors Science and Language/history (This class especially being hard!) I'm also struggling with math with a VERY bad teacher, and PE has been killing me…and plus I've been getting like 6 hours of sleep every night. I know, I probably shouldn't complain, but still… I have no idea what hit me this summer; I had a BUNCH of time, yet I didn't write a single chapter…or at least complete one. But, I will try…anyways, STOP reading this! You're still reading it! NO, NO, read the STORY, not THIS!!! (ok, ok here we go….^^)

Raven's New Start

On the Road Again

Chapter 6

Raven leaned against the doorframe outside of his and Melinda's staying place. It was meant especially for guests, and that's what they were…

Raven looked to the east, watching the sunrise. It glowed a ruby red, a yellow sun sliver inch up. He heard Melinda's deep, peaceful breathing inside the shack. He heard the few birds here starting to stir, and the little chicks weakly chirp.

Melinda had been miserable the last couple days from her mother's death. The funeral was yesterday, Raven could see black specks dotted all over the desert, where people had picked their camping spots for the night. Some were even beginning to head home, where there would be less gloom. 

Raven sighed. He wanted to get out of here. He was bored beyond reason. Of course he was a little sad that Melinda's mother had died, but really, what's moping around going to do? _She needs to get over it. Everybody dies, some earlier then others. Besides, I'm pretty sure I didn't kill her. It was her time, anyways…_

He breathed in deeply and suddenly felt refreshed and energized. "Huh. Guess that's why the birds are always twittering." Raven suddenly felt like getting Melinda out there and letting her feel all the stuff…

Raven walked inside and shook Melinda awake. A moan told him that she was awake. He pulled her up and helped her walk to the door. He faced her to the sunrise, and told her to take a deep breath. Raven felt her take a deep breath, and he could swear that he felt her come to life again. Her eyes opened, and a brighter shine in her eyes had replaced the dull ones she had earlier. Or it could have been the sun…

Melinda turned to Raven. "Thank you. I'm glad you were here with me." She stepped closer. 

"It was no problem." Raven replied. 

"No, I'm really truly thankful you were here." She laid her head on his chest and loosely put her arms around him. "I've been acting so bad lately. I shouldn't have been so gloomy."

"Well, you're mom died." Raven said as he wrapped his arms around her. "She's the person you look to most, no matter what. She's the one who pretty much teaches you the values of life."

Melinda closed her eyes. She was comfortable. She had his warm, big body enveloping her, and him comforting her. He was sympathetic in a way. 

"Melinda? Is that you?" a male voice broke through the silence. Melinda jumped away from Raven. She turned around and saw…Ray, her to be husband. Ray, a little taller than Raven, was 28, and had dirty blonde hair with deep gray eyes. They were almost a blue color. He had an athletic build. Ray ran towards her and gave her a hug. Melinda hugged back, reluctantly, and looked around nervously. Raven had the dumbest look on his face. Melinda pulled away.

"Mel, where have you been? You've been gone for nearly 3 months!!! Jeez, could you have made me any more worried?" Ray said, eyes aglitter, obviously happy that she was safe. 

"Oh, well, the attack a while ago, I got away, and came back to visit and well, I came and, my mother died." Melinda explained. 

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry, Mel…" Ray replied, the glitter going away from his eyes. "I'm going to go pay my respects. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for the funeral…I really tried to make it on time. Well, I'll be back in a while, so then we can catch up, all right?" Melinda nodded, and Ray walked away, taking a glance at Raven and nodding his head. Raven's face became emotionless.

Raven stared her down. "Who was that?" He asked in his cold tone. 

"That was my, um…fiancée." She whispered. 

Raven looked as though she had just slapped him. Then he got back his posture that he used months ago. He was back to his old self. "Hmph. That figures." He said in his cold voice. 

Melinda suddenly got defensive. "_You _are the one that took _me!!!_" She yelled. "_You _took me away from my life!" Melinda glared at Raven. Melinda whipped around and went in the hut. Raven stood in his place, a little shocked. He hadn't been glared at or yelled at from Melinda; at least not this bad. 

Melinda stomped back out a few minutes later. She glared at Raven once again, a little weaker though. Her eyes shined; she had cried a while in the hut. 

Short, I know… Yep, I don't know what to do with this now. I'll get somewhere though. Please, be patient…I have a few lines ready for the next chapter though. 


	7. Where did those summer nights go?

Hiya! I know it's been a while! But I want to say that I've been writing this story a little over a year now…right? I think I started in October last year, didn't I? I mean this whole series, not just this story…just thought I'd mention it. ^. ~

Oh, and thank you the one person who did review my last chapter! *bow* I truly appreciate it! 

Raven's New Start

What happened to those summer nights?

Chapter 7

"Where are you going?" Raven asked. Melinda didn't respond.

"Melinda!" Raven didn't know what else to say. Frustration boiled inside him. He didn't know what he had just done, and why Melinda was so angry with him. In fact, he didn't know he felt at the moment, except frustration. 

"Melinda… Melinda!………Melinda… Get back here! We need to talk!"

Melinda whipped around. Her eyes were red, her hair frayed. She had splotchy red spots all over her face. "Then talk." Her voice wavered.

Raven didn't know what to say. He first didn't know what he was doing. He slouched and said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Melinda questioned.

"I'm sorry for…anything I've done to offend you or your 'fiancé'." Then he turned and walked away. To where, Melinda didn't know. He just walked. 

Melinda was speechless. She didn't know what to do. Her love begged her to go and stop him, yet frustration stopped her. She was so confused! She too turned and walked, in the very opposite direction. 

"Melinda!" 

She stopped, thinking Raven had changed his mind. She turned and instead found Ray running toward her. "Melinda, why are you crying?" Melinda collapsed, and he took her into his arms just like he had done when she was 8 and she had fallen down from a huge tree in the forest. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Melinda said through sobs. Ray stroked her hair and rubbed her on the back. 

"Why don't you stay with me a while? It'll be nice. I have a huge mansion, and it has a pool, hot tub, and many other things I know you'll love. And your birthday is coming up too. We can have a party. You can invite anyone you want."

Melinda instantly thought of Van, Moonbay, Fiona and Irvine. She cracked a small smile, and then Raven entered her thoughts. She shunned him away, promising herself she would never deal with him again. 

"Alright, I'll stay until I become a nuisance." She grinned at Ray, whom grinned right back. "Don't be so hard on yourself! You're not a nuisance to me!"

Melinda, Ray and the driver arrived in front of Ray's mansion.  "Wow! This place is HUGE!" exclaimed Melinda. "Where do you get all the money?!"

"My dad owned a technology company, and I took over the business for him when he died. It makes a lot of the computers and things that Zoids use, and also makes some civilian computers too. It's the most powerful company." Ray explained. 

"Right..." Melinda replied, all too busy staring hungrily at the mansion. 

Ray ushered Melinda into the mansion, chuckling. "I have to go finish up some business. You can go ahead and make yourself at home and explore this place, ok?" 

"Ok." Melinda commented. Melinda found her way to her own room, which included a way too big room with a way too big bathroom. "God, he's richer than I remember..." Melinda said to herself. She plopped herself on the bed, which was pretty soft. Then went to take a peek in the bathroom. It had a huge Jacuzzi like bathtub, a beautiful sink, and an elaborate toilet (He really likes his guests to be comfortable!). "Oh god...who want to spend tons of money on 20 toilets?!" Melinda exclaimed, while looking at the carvings on them. There were also candles of almost every scent in a cabinet, huge towels, and some soft, thick rugs for the floor.

The bedroom included a huge bed, with white sheets and a thick blue comforter. There was also a small table, computer, 2 armchairs, and a little couch/bed thing. 

Melinda decided to explore the gardens. She spent hours walking on the paths gazing at various ponds with different kinds of lily flowers in them, and smelling beautiful, well cared for flowers. Lastly, she came to the swing. 

She sat down on it, and pondered for hours over everything, especially Raven. She remembered the day when Raven had rescued her from those bandits. Then that night in their little cave, he had kissed her. It was her first real kiss. Sure, she's tried a few experimental ones with Ray, but she didn't really think of those as a kiss because they had no feeling like the one that Raven had given her. She remembered those nights where she had always feared Raven, but when he had 'softened up' she ruled him. Those were the summer nights. Then, Raven was seen kissing Reese. It was like the planet shifting from place to place, always going through seasons, and the world rotating into night and day. The relationship had turned dark, just as the world did.

The chapter wasn't as long as I expected, but hey! It's something! ^.^ I think I've gotten my inspiration back again and I think it's going to last a little longer than the last times I said it was back!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**__


	8. Captured!

Well, I got a lovely surprise. Some people actually reviewed. ^.^ I love reviews. (wink wink, nudge nudge. ^_^) Now, this chapter is my gift to you! And then there's a new year's gift too...^_^

Captured!

Chapter 8

Melinda sat in her bedroom, watching the sunrise. She wondered where Raven was, and what he was thinking. _He's probably all by himself. I'll bet he's really lonely. _She thought. She smiled over her mental image of him suffering, yet felt guilty at the same time. 

She jumped at the soft knock on the door. "Uh, come in."

"Miss Melinda? Breakfast is ready. Would you like to eat with Ray, or would you prefer I bring it in here?" the maid asked.

"I'll eat with Ray. Oh, and you can just call me Melinda, you don't have to say miss." Melinda commented. The maid smiled and asked her to follow her to the dining room.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"Yes, it's all right." Melinda replied.

The maid turned and faced Melinda. "You know, I've been serving this house since I was little and Ray's father hired me. I've been with Ray since he was a child, and he has turned into a great man. When we learned of your disappearance, he went into a deep depression. He loves everyone, but no one as much as you. Last night when he came home, I saw he was truly happy, but you looked sad to be here. Not to be snotty or rude or anything, but you should be more thankful." 

"Oh, believe me, I'm extremely thankful to have him as a friend, and I really do love him. But I've been a little depressed because someone I really love has left me."

"It ain't no other guy, right?" The maid looked at her sternly. 

"Oh, of course not! It was my mother. She died, you know. But my friend also abandoned me too."

"Oh, you poor thing! I see. I didn't know you had it this bad! Well, you just keep on being strong! That's the way to survive life! And don't let those bad friends bother you again!"

"Yeah, I won't." Melinda laughed. She didn't have the heart to tell her what truly happened.

*************Later***************

"Hey, Mel!" Ray called out. Melinda was out in the garden, sniffing and admiring the flowers. "I have the day off. Want to spend it with me?"

Melinda grinned. "Of course!" _Is this like a date or something?! I don't think Raven and me ever did this kind of thing! _Melinda thought. 

"Great! I'll go get a car, and we can go to the city and do whatever you like!"

"Awesome! I'll meet you in the front."

Melinda ran to the front of the house. She waited a few minutes and saw Ray appear with a sleek red sports car. "Cool car!" Melinda exclaimed as she got in. 

They speeded through the country and into the nearest city. They decided that they'd rather go back out into the beautiful country with a picnic lunch. They got sandwiches, fruit, drinks and a small cake. They had fun and then went horseback riding. Then they went to an amusement park. It was now late afternoon and Melinda wanted to go into a café for dinner. As they went in, they noticed everyone was talking excitedly about something. 

"Geez, everyone seems so...uppity today." Melinda observed.

"Yeah, I wonder why..." Ray replied.

"OH MY GOD!!! NO WAY!!!" A woman yelled. 

"Something's up, and I'm gonna find out." Melinda went to the lady and asked her why she was so happy. "I'M A GRANDMOTHER!!! MY DAUGHTER JUST HAD A BABY!!!" She screamed. 

"Oh, congratulations!" Melinda said and went back to her seat.

"That lady's daughter had a baby..."

"Yeah, I heard. Um, listen, want to go back home for dinner? I mean, I'm sort of uncomfortable here..." Ray said nervously.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Melinda decided not to question his strange behavior. 

While they got in the car she sensed Ray was really tense at the moment, and was beginning to get suspicious. 

************At some base*****************

Raven stumbled over the sand and his own feet. He couldn't understand what he had just done. He didn't even realize he was entering Republican base territory.

A man in the security room saw that someone had trespassed. He focused in on the target, and found the feared Raven. He screamed and immediately called for some people to meet him. 

"Th-that is Raven, right?! The one who destroyed our last base?!" 

"ACK! It IS Raven! Send some people out there! Quick! Call the nearest base for reinforcements! We may need a lot of help!"

One man looked at the screen closely. "But sir, he was no weapons, and he's not in a Zoid, so why should we call for reinforcements? And he looks, lost." The man said, with almost a sympathetic look on his face. 

"All right!" said Robby, the guy who was currently commanding the small group. "Call the general, tell him the situation, and hold off calling reinforcements. We may not need them, because you're right, he has not weapons or a Zoid, so he shouldn't be that big a problem...And get Van too, he could be of some use."

"Yes sir!" 3 men answered and saluted. They ran off to do their orders.

"Sir, I have a question, wasn't Raven killed? Didn't we find his Genobreaker totaled?" One soldier questioned.

"His Zoid may have been destroyed, but he obviously escaped. That makes me a little uneasy, because we sure didn't find his body, we just assumed him dead." Answered Robby.

The soldiers quieted and they watched as some soldiers came out, and saw Raven arrested. 

"Sir, now that we have Raven, what's going to happen?"

"He's going to trial."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh, I also wanted to ask if any of you go to www.myotaku.com, it's a really cool site! If any of you do come to my site, my name is sakura. Anyways, see ya guys, happy holidays!

============

Please Review!!!

============


	9. The End

Yes, this is the last chapter. To tell you the truth, I haven't been very motivated to write this story. I guess it's partly because I've been writing this for over a year now, and that I've just grown away from Zoids. I'm also getting older, which means schoolwork. 

The End

Chapter 9

Melinda was very suspicious of Ray's actions. She did not like the sense of secrecy behind everything.

"Ray, what's going on? How come you weren't 'comfortable' in there?" Melinda inquired.

"Mel...Something's happened, and I don't think you'll take it well...actually, I'm not sure how you'll take it." Ray replied.

"Just tell me, I can handle it." Melinda said.

"Melinda...Raven was captured. He's going on trial pretty soon." Melinda didn't know how to react. She still cared about him so much, but she wanted to hate him. He had just caused so much trouble. Just in his past. But she had no control of that, it was his entirely fault. 

"I have to be at that trial." Melinda said.

"That's what I thought. We'll go back to the house and pack your stuff. Then I'll send you off. I'll loan you some money too."

"No, you don't have to loan me money."

"No, you'll get the money. It's like pocket change for me. Don't feel bad; just take it."

"Ok, if you say so..."

Melinda went into the house and grabbed her things and came back out. She saw Midnight waiting for her, cleaned, polished, pretty much in excellent condition. 

"Wow...Thank you so much Ray!" She hugged him. 

"No problem. I've packed you with some basic supplies in there." He squeezed her back, then said, "Be careful, please. You don't know how devastated I would be if I lost you."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid."

Then Ray kissed Melinda's forehead, and Melinda climbed into her Zoid, waved at Ray, and took off. 

******************************************

Van was happily lounging in his room, eating crackers and drinking juice, watching a movie. It was a romantic chick flick that Fiona lent him. 

"KISS HER, YOU IDIOT!!!!" He screamed at the screen just as Moonbay and Fiona came in. Moonbay glanced at the screen, arched an eyebrow, then told him the news. 

"Um, they've just captured Raven and they need you." Moonbay said. Then she left, shaking her head curiously.

"So, are you enjoying the movie?" Fiona asked, sitting next to him. "Yep." He answered, not looking at her, cramming crackers in his mouth in anticipation, while whispering, 'kiss her, kiss her!' 

"Oh, they don't kiss until the end." Fiona said. 

"AUGH!!!!" He said as the couple shied away form each other. 

"C'mon, Van, we need to go..." Fiona said, standing up, and offering him a hand up. He took it and Fiona pulled him up. 

Van didn't let go of her hand, and they walked to the room where Raven was together. 

Raven was slow at registering where he was. Although he really didn't care anymore. He didn't want to live anymore. There was no point. He was unwanted by anybody, and Melinda had sort of stomped out his desire to kill people just for the hell of it. 

Van arrived with Fiona arrived in the room. Raven didn't look up. Fiona stayed in the back, while Van talked with officials and other people. 

Then they heard people frantically yelling about a black Hellcat barging in and demanding to see Raven...

Raven perked up, knowing it was Melinda. Suddenly, Melinda came barreling through the doors. Following her was Moonbay and Irvine. 

"Y-Young Lady!!! You shouldn't be here!!!" One officer yelled. 

"So, what were you planning to do with Raven?" Melinda said, breathing hard from all of the running she did.

"W-well...He's probably going to trial and going to be executed." One officer said. 

"Hmm...Well, you _could_ do that, but I have a better idea." She said and she walked over to Raven. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy for her being here. "You know how Raven destroyed so many bases and cities, and how you were powerless to stop him?" The soldiers cringed at the thought, remembering the destruction. "And then, how suddenly it all stopped? Well, in that time, _I _was dating him." All the soldiers' eyes' widened in disbelief, just thinking how someone was crazy enough to be with him, much less _date_ him. "Yeah, we had fun, and somehow, I must have de-iced his heart and soul. I gave him someone to protect, when before it was only his pride. And I must have done the same to Shadow; he was kinder to most people, or at least me. But, you know, you can't always just stomp those out. There is always some of it lingering. Now, you must be asking how I got to dating him. Well, I was kidnapped from him. Can you believe that? But I found out some things about him you would never suspect. And now, I suppose before you saw the same old Raven, looking cold and cruel as usual. You feared what he would do. But something was different about him, he lacked of energy. Take some time to look at him again, men."

Everyone looked at him. He _did_ look different. He lacked of energy, as Melinda had mentioned. But they also noticed something else. Instead of the cold, empty violet eyes, there was a bit of..._warmth_ in his eyes. Not much, but just a tinge. You had to look hard in his eyes to see this.

"Yep. He's actually got some good in him." Melinda said, grinning. "And I don't think he'll be destroying bases and cities anytime soon. But he still wants to destroy. So this is what I propose: Put him on the Guardian Force. Van and Fiona will keep him 'tamed', if you want to put it that way. And I'll also be there with him too, which is the reason why so many people feel more comfortable these days. So, what do you say guys?"

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Melinda, had a look of deep shock in their face, and in Raven's case a look of disbelief. 

"_What?!_" Everyone pretty much said in unison. 

"Melinda!!! Have you gone mad?!" Raven said through clenched teeth. Melinda looked down at him. "No, I'm saving your ass." Then she looked up at everyone else. "Do you mind if I have a talk with him? I need to tell him what I'm thinking of." They nodded their heads, and watched as the two went into the next room. The moment they had left, chatter filled the silence.

Melinda pulled Raven into the room, when they both look at each other deeply in the eyes. 

"Melinda...Why the hell would I want to be on the Guardian Force?!?!?!" Raven asked. 

"First things first, Raven. I'm sorry. About Ray and all that. I was really stressed, and I guess I was also shocked to see Ray."

"Yeah, whatever. I understand. It's just a girl thing, I guess." Raven replied.

Melinda smiled, then went on. "So, now you're asking about _why_ I proposed to put you on the Guardian Force?"

"Yeah." Raven said, slightly glaring at her. 

"Well, I guess it's a way to spend your life out of prison, not dead, but still destroying things, and maybe being with me." 

Raven sighed. "Oh, c'mon, Raven!!!" Melinda pleaded. 

"Well, I will, if you promise me one thing." Raven said.

"What?"

"If you promise to stay by my side the whole time, no matter what." Raven said. Melinda grinned, and threw her arms around him. They embraced each other tightly, happy to have each other again.  

*********************Epilogue*******************

Raven did get on the Guardian Force, and Van was a bit cold to him at first, but they soon became mutual friends. Melinda and Raven did get married a year later, and the next year Fiona and Van also got married. Moonbay and Irvine didn't get married. They broke up, and when Moonbay had heard about Ray, whom was only a few years older than her, she met him, and they loved each other. Irvine however settled down with another woman (he was around 30). Melinda and Raven had two children (one boy and one girl), whom grew up to be friendly rivals with Van and Fiona's two sons'. Basically, it all worked into a happy ending.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Hmm...It's over. I'm sorry it had to end so vaguely, but I've grown tired of this story, I'm sorry. It's been about a year when I first began writing. But, I do think this sequel thing was also useless; I think there was no point in writing a sequel. I only wrote it because I was so attached to this story and I too didn't want it to end. I really hope you all enjoyed this story, and I appreciate everyone who has read it and reviewed it. I've enjoyed writing it, and building up my writing skills. ^_^ I do have another Zoids story in mind, though I'm not sure if I'll get it up here. Well, I guess this is goodbye! 

~animeluver4ever


End file.
